Aviana
Aviana is a third Generation Chaos Titan of whom was one of the Minor Gods of Magi but was corrupted by her father in the form of Tzeneech and following this corruption she worked for him during the Titan Civil War. Aviana would be taken in by the words of her father and joined one of the growing number of Lodges of the Old Ones, and while taking part in this she was corrupted to the side of Chaos. Aviana would be captured during the opening battle of the Titan Civil War after she attempted to gain favor with her father by joining the Khorne led assault on the Titan capital but after the arrival of Ares the Chaos forces were pushed out and she was captured by Hermes. Following the expansion of her relationship with Hermes she was able to convinse Hermes that her coruption was not irreversable and through this Hermes worked to have her released of which he failed at convinsing Zeus for generations. Following the death of Yen Fang an emotionally devestated Hermes would stop listening to Zeus and broke Aviana out of her prison using his Wisps and following this he would take her to the Earth where upon reaching the Earth Aviana would betray Hermes and escape into the south of Gondor where she joined her Harpies. Aviana in her corruption would begin to miss her beloved Hermes and thus begin to through sheer force of will gain a measure of control over her morality and mindset and once she had crafted this carefully managed control she gathered a large force to her side and entered the Fade where she invaded the underworld and broke Hermes out of his imprisonment but this act expended years of carefully maintained control and after spending several peaceful years together her control broke and Hermes was forced to leave her side once again. History Arakhora Civil War When Tzeneech held a council meeting among his four children he would begin discussions with his belief that perhaps they should begin to isolate the use of Magi to only the Arakhora, and this would be resisted by Anzu of whom refused to believe that the once open sighted Tzeneech thought this was wise. Finally reaching the end of his patience Tzeenech would verbally attack Anzu, and Terokk of whom had jumped in supporting Anzu before making what would begin the Arakhora Civil War when he would curse both Anzu, and Terokk eliminating their wings and making them the first members of their respective Wingless factions of the Arakhora. Following the Arakhora Civil War he would become completely enthralled by Sethe of whom he took on as a lover of sorts. Over time Tzeneech listening to the whispering of Sethe begin corrupting the other Titans, and over time he spent corupting them he was able to lure nearly half the Titans to the side of Chaos and away from the words of the Old Ones. Because Tzeneech had such a long time with these emotions he had already begin affecting change amongst the Titans long before any civil war, or attempted coruption took place, and the members of the Titans that he corupted were many of the more powerful members of the Titans leading to the distinct advantages of the forces of Chaos during the War of the Gods. Freeing Hermes Aviana in her corruption would begin to miss her beloved Hermes and thus begin to through sheer force of will gain a measure of control over her morality and mindset and once she had crafted this carefully managed control she gathered a large force to her side and entered the Fade where she invaded the underworld and broke Hermes out of his imprisonment but this act expended years of carefully maintained control and after spending several peaceful years together her control broke and Hermes was forced to leave her side once again. Family Members Relationships Category:Titan Category:Chaos Category:God Category:Harpy